Trench drains of polymer concrete have found many uses where high strength and durability justify the increased cost over tile, concrete, and other ceramic materials. Such drains are typically channel-shaped conduits, open at the top, and recessed into a surface, such as a floor, to catch liquid run-off from spills or leaks. However, where the liquid that may spill or leak or otherwise require collection is environmentally unsafe, such as hazardous chemical liquids, the Environmental Protective Agency of the U.S. government has required secondary containment in addition to the primary container to inhibit any such liquid from escaping into the environment.